


i see you at the movies, i see you with your lipstick on

by hyunjaeluv



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, chanhee and changmin best boys, hyunjae is pretty, i guess, juyeon only mentioned, kinda i dunno, sunwoo whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaeluv/pseuds/hyunjaeluv
Summary: sunwoo would never admit it but he loved the bright look on hyunjae’s face as he excitedly talked about the release of his most recent photo shoot. haknyeon would call the younger whipped, chanhee would call him a pathetic pan and he would slap both of them.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	i see you at the movies, i see you with your lipstick on

**Author's Note:**

> title from chinese new year by sales
> 
> i wrote this because i’m injured and sad and this is how i cope

sunwoo would never admit it but he loved the bright look on hyunjae’s face as he excitedly talked about the release of his most recent photo shoot. haknyeon would call the younger whipped, chanhee would call him a pathetic pan and he would slap both of them. 

the brunette’s sparkly doe eyes landed on sunwoo and his breath caught in his throat at the cute teethy grin hyunjae sent his way. he could here chanhee muttering ‘whipped’ from besides him and changmin sniggering slightly. he was going to punch them but he was too distracted by the personification of sunshine that stood in front of him.

“sunwooooo!!”

the older came crashing down next to him on the cushioned sofa; crushing changmin’s arm in the process, earning a high pitched squeal from changmin and a wicked laugh from chanhee. 

“can you believe it?! my first solo shoot with such a big fashion brand, like i’m basically famous now,” hyunjae animatedly voiced, his pretty curls bobbing up as he shook in excitement. an endearing smile spread across sunwoo’s tan face.

“you’re already famous dimwit.”

“go defenestrate yourself, you pink panther wannabe.”

sunwoo chuckled at chanhee peeved expression and hyunjae’s triumphant look, the fluffy haired older sticking his tongue out. 

“you guys really need to learn how to come up with better comebacks. you argue like toddlers. you argue like eric and haknyeon,” sunwoo hummed, leaning back into the sofa and ignoring the offended looks and grumbles he received.

“meanie! whatever, i’m going to find juyeon.”

a slight frown etched itself across sunwoo’s lips as he watched hyunjae’s retreating figure. he could here the soft calling of juyeon’s name and a contagious giggle followed by the sound of the door closing. a soft quiet sigh left sunwoo’s mouth and both changmin and chanhee gave each other a look. both the boys giving sunwoo a sympathetic hug; he melted into their embrace.

“we know sunwoo, we know.”

—

a loud ping came from the red head’s phone, causing him to look away from the movie he was watching on his laptop. he looked down to see a twitter notification. a twitter notification for hyunjae’s solo shoot. he hastily unlocked his phone and opened the article link that appeared on his screen. watching it load, all he could do was curse creker and their terrible wifi. images started appearing and his mouth dropped and pupils dilated.

there in front of him was an image of hyunjae sat casually on the ground. he was clad a pair of tight, red convertible trousers, black fishnet tights peaking through against the expanses of pale skin; a pair of white platform boots; an elegant, oversized, sheer, white blouse with red glitter speckled across it and under was a blood red lace top. a dainty white choker and black painted nails blending perfectly with the outfit. the elder’s hair sat against his forehead in its fluffy glory. his pretty face shining beautifully; red glittery eyeshadow encasing his warm eyes (the elder’s long eyelashes standing out against it), a little red heart drawn under his left eye, gloss spread across his pretty pink pout and soft pink blush painted across the bridge of his cute freckled nose.

a choked gargle left sunwoo’s throat as his body became warm, heat rising to his face. he could feel his heart beating at a blistering speed, his eyes not leaving the bright scene of his phone.

to him, hyunjae was beautiful. 

he continued looking at the stunning pictures, scrolling through a few more with him in the sultry outfit before landing on a slightly different setting.

his head lolled to the side, an adorable look compared to the heat endorsing expressions from the other images. sat atop his soft hair, which had bright strands of hair tinsel scattered in it, was a white beret. his makeup was more natural than in the earlier images - light peachy eyeshadow and a velvety lip tint. he was wearing a pair of highwasted denim shorts, chunky trainers, vintage striped long socks and a large bomber jacket. the image of the vocalist buried in the patchwork jacket that was positioned to reveal hyunjae’s glorious bare shoulder made sunwoo feel things he shouldn’t.

but everything came crushing down when he realised something.

he could never be the one.

the jacket was juyeon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe follow me on  
> twitter: jujaeness  
> and insta: grxceology


End file.
